


Two Survivors 倖存者們

by ASSD



Category: Hell or High Water (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 前往天堂的路途中，兇手與被害者閒聊著。





	

Tanner睜開眼，發現被夾在排隊的人龍中。

放眼望去，潔白一片，連一粒他媽的黃沙跟乾草都沒有，整個空間被人群塞滿，各式人種，簡直比發薪日的銀行還要熱鬧千百倍。其中，有人哭、有人笑，有人端莊肅穆，亦有人渾身顫抖，但從未有意圖脫離之人。

後腦隱隱作痛干擾著思考，他瞇起眼，嚥了口水，想念起啤酒在喉頭的滋味。踮起腳，試圖看得更遠，也有些刻意地撞上前頭的人。

對方回頭瞪他一眼，原來是一個印地安傢伙，穿著騎警制服索然無味的男人，正絞著手、皺著眉，時不時發出低聲嘆息和抱怨，惹得正統的德州牛仔厭煩起來。

「喂！」他拍拍前方人的肩，問道：「你知道這是什麼他媽的鬼地方嗎？我需要來點酒。」

「天堂？我想吧。」Alberto聳肩，指著自己牛仔帽下的傷。

隨對方指示看去，叫道：「嗚喔！我記得你。」

而後他伸出手，帶著看似要與對方交好的微笑：「Tanner Howard，一槍斃了你的那個。」

「你他媽怎麼會在這？」被害者睜大了眼，因驚嚇退後幾步，不小心撞到身後的人，又趕忙賠不是。

「你說呢？一個信上帝的印地安人，哈雷路亞。你們不是都應該圍著火圈跳舞？」

「是半個印地安半個墨西哥！」

「嗯哼。」身穿格子襯衫的牛仔冷哼一聲：「那勞煩你那半個墨西哥靈魂告訴我怎麼跨越這天殺的天堂邊境。」

Alberto Parker回過身，不理會背後叫囂的瘋子，看來Hamilton的推論還是有問題，這種搶銀行的傢伙不瘋才怪，心思縝密什麼都是矇的。

被忽視的牛仔硬漢，不爽地啐了聲，暗罵道：「看來你是愚蠢的那個。」

「不，我只是不幸運的那個。」視線保持向前，卻又耐不住性子回答：「你們聰明的那個呢？」

「喔，他啊……」

騎警身後傳來沙啞的乾笑，以及難得的沉默。但三十秒後，不到一年，便難以適應寂寞地追問：「為什麼你們要這樣做？」

後方的回覆遲了很久，但仍帶著調笑。

「你是個好父親嗎？」

出乎意料的答覆讓Alberto往後望，試圖在挑釁的眼神中看到更多，那雙會說話的眼，使他想起自己的家庭、孩子的笑顏、老搭檔的固執、生命中所有的快樂，以及德州那看似沒有盡頭、慘白一片的天。

低下頭，喃喃唸到：「不，不可能是了。」

Tanner持續笑著，但聽起來卻不刺耳，反倒像心底的悶終於化了開，融成一片清池。

「但我要他是。」

突然被後方的人群推擠向前，壯年牛仔有些惱怒的向後罵道，並推了推眼前些許呆愣的Alberto，催促道：「走吧！」

然而一向嚮往天堂的騎警卻開始躊躇，想了想，最終嘆道：「我們好像把他們丟在地獄裡了。」

「別看不起牛仔啊，印地安人。」這次Tanner真心笑開了，略帶自信地拍了拍胸膛。

「他會習慣的。」

\--  
Fin.


End file.
